MCSM Truth or Dare!
by LunarTheMooncake
Summary: The old and new order suddenly meet a girl named Lunar who has problems. Than, they start to play truth or dare along with others until Lunar turns back to normal. What could possibly go wrong? You are welcomed to send me truths or dares, please PM!
1. Lunar

Everyone gaped at the floating girl above them. The girl have dark brown shoulder length hair with blue tips, brown eyes filed with confusion, wearing a blue long sleeved shirt stars and moons decorating it, along with a purple skirt, gray tights, and black boots.

The girl was positioned as if she was sitting down, with a laptop in front of her, and a note in her hand.

The mystery girl blinked, "Huh?" Gravity finally takes affect as she fall and landed on Lukas, her laptop landing on a pillow. The brunette immediately jumps off the blonde, bowing repeatedly.

"Oh my Irene, I am so sorry! The teleport happen so suddenly I didn't know where I was gonna land I'm so sorry!" The mystery girl apologized over and over, with the blonde staring at her.

"I'm fine I'm fine. You're honestly not that heavy." The blonde chuckled as the girl's shoulders relaxed.

"Oh thank Irene." The mystery girl sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. Petra snapped out of her shocked state as she walk over to the mystery girl.

"How on Earth did you teleport here anyway?" Petra narrowed her eyes at her, making the brunette nervous as she slowly back away from the redhead.

"I don't know," She squeak. "I teleported here when I pick up this note." She answered, shakily handing the note to Petra.

Petra snatched the note and read it out loud for everyone.

 _To Anyone who reads this,_

 _My friend was not her normal self for a few days, so instead of her friend cheering her up, I'm handing it to her favorite game characters to cheer her up._

 _She always wanted to play truth or dare with the MCSM cast, so I'm letting her have that chance._

 _Good luck, she'll need it._

 _P.S: Play truth or dare until she returns back to normal._

Petra smirked. "Truth or Dare eh? It's been a while since we played." Female Jesse smiled and nod.

"Yeah! It'll be fun!" The mystery girl wave her arms in front of her, eyes wide.

"Wait wait wait, you don't have to do this! I swear I'm fine!" The mystery girl squeak.

"Nonsense, we're fine with it." Soren walk over and patted the mystery girl's back. Male Jesse grinned.

"I'm sure everyone's fine with it." He said as he turn to everyone else.

"Bring in the dares people!" Magnus and Axel yelled out, jumping in the air.

"As long as it's to cheer someone up, then I'm fine with it." Ellegaard sigh at Magnus and Axel.

"Same as Ellegaard." Olivia frown at the immature boys.

"Um, are you sure you're all ok with it?" the mystery girl said, nervously looking around. Shouts of agreement were heard as the mystery girl sighed in relief.

"But first," Petra turn to the mystery girl. "What's your name?" The mystery girl opened her mouth to reply when the note in Petra's hand suddenly glow brightly, blinding everyone in the group.

When the glowing stop, it showed the confused Blaze rods looking around the room.

Harper and PAMA off the side, both looking nonchalant.

Isa, Benedict, Milo, And Reginald were frozen in mid-arguement.

The youtubers were all there, blinking. Cassie Rose was sitting down, confused.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me." The mystery girl mumbled.

"Language missy!" Soron scolded her, making her flinch.

"Uh, where are we?" Dan asked, as everyone who just teleported nod.

"Read this to find out why." Petra said, simply handing the note to Dan as everyone who just teleported gander around Dan.

Dan look at the mystery girl, "You're the one we're supposed to help?" Dan asked, walking towards the mystery girl.

"Yes?" The mystery girl squeak. Dan look at her in the eye.

"You look strangely familiar." He said, tapping his chin. "In one of my fan meet ups I think."

"Lunar, it's Lunar." The girl now named Lunar said nervously.

Dan snapped his fingers, "Lunar Pham right? You were so perky back then." Lunar nod.

"Yeah that's me." Stampy suddenly swing his arm around Lunar, making the latter froze.

"We'll be happy to help you!" Stampy smile at Lunar, who struggled in Stampy's grip.

"Stampy, you're making the girl nervous." Captain Sparklez point out. Stampy look at Lunar, and let go of her.

Lizzie turn her head towards Lunar. "I think I met you in my fan meet ups too. I remember you drop in puns every time you talked, what make you change anyway?" Everyone turn to the brunette.

"Uhh, Let's let the readers ask ok?" She said laughing nervously before turning to the readers. "We're only taking PMs, you can give any of us truths or dares, including me since I'm the one who caused this-"

"No you're not!" Everyone yelled. Lunar rubbed her ear before gently smiling at the readers.

"Bye~"


	2. Side Chapter

"Is there any truths or dares yet?" Petra asked, looking over Lunar's shoulder. She shook her head, her cat ears flopped down.

"No, one favorite, one review and one follow but no truths or dares." Lunar sigh, looking at her laptop screen, her tail curled around the edge of the bed.

Petra raised her eyebrow, "What the review says anyway?" Lunar sigh.

"The review says a couple truths or dares but we're only taking PMs..." Lunar puffed out her cheeks, looking childish and adorable.

"I don't want to get in trouble... I gonna take a nap, wake me up if there's a PM..." And with that, she flop down on her new bed and fell asleep instantly, letting out soft snores.

Petra chuckled at the girl, just as Lizzie walked in Lunar's room. "She already fell asleep?" She said, amused.

Petra simply nod, before turning to Lunar's closet, "You two can come out now." Magnus and Axel come out of the closet, grumbling.

Lizzie chuckled, "I can't believe she shoved you two in the closet after waking her up." Magnus groan.

"I did NOT expect her to do that. I didn't think she'll be the type of person to get angry easily." Petra face palmed.

* * *

 **Earlier~**

"GET BACK HERE YOU IDOITS!" Everyone stop what they're doing and turn to the source of the sound to see Axel and Magnus speeding by the group, looking panicked.

Lunar was right behind them, looking pissed and holding a frying pan in her left hand, and an axe in her right.

But the strangest thing is that two purple cat ears were on her head, perked up! Even a cat tail was trailing behind her!

"LEARN TO NOT INTERRUPT A GIRL'S BEAUTY SLEEP!" Lunar shouted as she threw the frying pan at Magnus. Hard.

He passed out as soon as the frying pan hit the back of his head, causing Axel to yelp and run faster.

"YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY!" She shriek as she pull out another frying pan and continue to chase the poor boy.

* * *

Yep, never anger a tired and sleepy Lunar. It's a bad idea. Definitely a _bad_ idea.

All the sudden, a note appear in front of Lizzie, who reach out and take it.

 _I forgot to mention I give her host powers and cat traits her persona has._

 _And that she gets pissed whatever you annoy her too much so be careful._

 _Which means she can do whatever she wants for the truths or dares when using her host powers._

 _Good Luck~_

Lizzie read the note out loud, smiling as Axel and Magus's face drain of color.

All the sudden, a ding ring out from Lunar's laptop. Petra walk over to Lunar and begin to shake her.

"Hey hey hey hey hey hey Lu Lu Lu Lu Lu Lu wake up Lu Lu Lu Lu Lu Lu Lu Lu wake up Lu Lu."

"WHO WAKE ME U-"

"There's a truth or dare."

"Oh..." And with that, Lunar open her laptop, checking her gmail.

"So what's the dare?" Magnus said carefully, making sure he didn't anger the brunette. She simply turn to him.

"Gander everyone in the living room." She simply said. Magnus ran out the room, afraid to face Lunar's wrath.


	3. Boop and Memes?

"Alright, we have a few truths and dares from Scarlet Starheart..." Lunar step in the living room, clapping her hands.

"Thanks to a certain someone, we can take reviews from those who don't have an account..." A note appeared in front of her so she reach out and take it, reading it.

Don't forget to add in Hadrian, Mevia, Winslow, and Rueben Lu~

Love you~

Lunar face palmed, "Are you serious Star..." She sigh and snap her fingers. Two men and a girl showed up, glaring at her.

Lunar send them a 'sorry' look and turn to everyone.

"Oh Cassie, you'll like this..." she snapped her fingers again, making Winslow appear on Cassie's lap.

"And the Jesses, I think you'll love this..." She snapped her fingers again, making Rueben appear between the two.

"Winslow!" Cassie yelled happily, scooping up Winslow and hugging her cat lovingly.

"RUEBEN!" The two twins pick up Rueben and hug him, the pig letting out a 'oink'.

"Thanks Lunar!"

"No problem, besides, I love cats and pigs..." Lunar gently smiled before taking out a piece of paper, "Alright! Everyone sit down whatever you want..."

Everyone sit in a circle, with Lukas and Petra sitting next to Lunar.

Scarlet Starheart: *magically appears*

Hmm...  


I have a few things.

Number one: Hello, pleasure to meet legendary heroes and fantabulous Youtube Folks.

Number two (hehe): The names Nightingale

Number three: I got some to recommend.

•PETRA: Who in the area do you like most in the area?

•LUNAR: Boop someone

•LUKAS: GIVE THE CLASS A PROPER LESSON ON MEMES

•STAMPY: Make a cake

•JESSE: Keep being yourself you adorable cinnamon roll you

•RUEBEN: Ditto

K I'm done here btw Harper love your outfit

Lunar look up and stare at Petra.

"What?"

"You were asked first, I'm not gonna boop someone until you do it..."

"Ugh fine." Petra got up and clear her throat. "It's got to be Axel, cuz he's a total dork at times." Lunar look at Axel, whose was gaping at Petra.

"Boop..." Lunar chuckled as she reach out and boop Axel's nose, sniggering as Axel's jaw drop even more.

"LUKAS! Your turn..." Lunar turn to Lukas, who look around nervously.

"Er, so..." And so, he began.

 **Later~**

Lunar fell asleep during the lesson. No one wanted to wake her up. Those who weren't there to see her raging were confused.

"So whose gonna wake her up?" Hadrian asked.

Stampy shook his head. "It's a bad idea, believe me." Mevia shrugged.

"I'll wake her up, just because you say she gets pissed when she gets awoke up doesn't mean we believe you." And with that, Mevia leaned towards Lunar's ear.

"WAKE UP KITTY!" Mevia quickly back away as Lunar jerk up and started glaring at anyone looking.

"WHO WAKE ME UP!" Stampy shakily point to Mevia. Lunar pull out her axe and charge after her.

"NEVER WAKE ME UP FOR A PATHETIC REASON YOU BLUE HAIRED BITCH!" Lunar screamed, throwing her axe down, with Mevia dodging it, looking terrified.

"THIS IS SCARER THAN BEING CHASED BY AN ANGRY WOLF!" Mevia yelled as she dodge another swing of Lunar's axe.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

 **A few minutes~**

Eventually Lukas and Petra have to calm down Lunar, even though they were enjoying the torture Mevia have to go through. Right now, Mevia was covered in scratches and cowering behind a shocked Hadrian.

Yup, rule number one: Don't wake up Lunar unless it's important. Ever.

"Ok than, Stampy, go make a cake..." Lunar turn to Stampy, who was already running towards the kitchen.

"He's going to blow it up isn't he?"

"Yup."

"I can just fix it if it blows up..." Lunar suggest, raising her hand up, her ears perked up.

"Right, host powers."

 **Later~**

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

Stampy came out covered in ashes, holding a perfectly fine cake.

He grin sheepishly, "Sorry if I blow up the kitchen, but I got the cake!" He said, holding up the cake.

Lunar snap her fingers, making the kitchen back to normal, and turn to the readers.

"I hope you enjoy, leave a PM if you want your truth or dare in a chapter and time to say..."

"BYYYYYYYYYYE!" Everyone yelled, the new order glomping Lunar.


	4. Reggie and Pranked Lunar?

Poke poke poke poke poke poke. Lunar poked Gabriel over and over with her right hand, holding a piece of paper in her left. The warrior groan as he look at Lunar, the girl sending him an apologetic look.

"Can you take over for me? I'm going out mining for some iron and gold and I need someone to take over..." Gabriel raised his eyebrow.

"And why me?"

"Because you rarely get any truths or dares..." Gabriel's mouth formed an 'o' as Lunar give him the piece of paper.

"I already informed everyone I'll be out for half of the chapter so you don't have a problem explaining everything... I also give you host powers until I come back." Gabriel's eyes brighten at that.

"Excellent!"

Lunar giggle at his behavior, before snapping her fingers, causing herself to disappear. Gabriel snap his fingers, causing him to teleport to the living room, where everyone is.

Female Jesse turn to him, "I'm guessing you're the one replacing Lunar." Gabriel simply nod, grinning a bit.

"And she also give me this." He said, holding up the piece of paper Lunar give him.

"I'm guessing another truths or dares?" Male Jesse asked, raising his eyebrow.

A note appeared in front of Gabriel, the warrior reaching towards it, and read it to everyone.

 _We need to tell a difference between Female Jesse and Male Jesse._

 _From now on, Female Jesse will be called Jessica or Jess._

 _Star, out._

Jessica shrugged, "I don't mind at all, besides, Jessica is a pretty name."

Gabriel read the piece of paper Lunar gave him before his eyes widen. "Cassie, you might not like this."

Cassie snatched the paper from him and read it to herself, before her eyes widen. "She'll kill me!"

Ariza Luca: Hello

My (screen) name is Ariza Luca! Nice fanfic so far! (so far (nah jk I'm sure this will be great!)

I dare (well, more like request) everyone to read my fanfictions (about MCSM, don't go reading Ninjado or somethin) and then react to it. (sorry for self- advertising!)

Milo: Dare you to call Reginald 'Reggie' for the next ten chapters whenever referring or speaking to him. Reginald isn't allowed to do anything against it. XD Sorry Reginald.

Cassie: I dare to you to prank someone (don't display this part in the chapter **{but since Lunar isn't here for most of the chapter I can :3}** ) Prank Lunar. (sorry Lunar!)

Isa, Cassie, Harper (and possibly Hadrian and Mevia but whatever if they're not): How did you get Soren's books? And 'I don't know' is an unacceptable response. x3

"Yeah... Lunar's gonna kill you." Jesse cringe as he turn to Cassie.

Milo grinned as he turned to Reginald, "Hey Reggie, Reggie, Reggie, Reggie, Reggie..." And he continued on. Reginald glared at him and open his mouth a few times but kept silent.

Cassie groan as she walk away to plan out her prank, Winslow following.

"I can predict her doom..." Lizzie sighed as she lean back.

Harper tap her chin, "As for the question, Soren used to be a member of the Old Builders before he joined the Order of the Stone. He left his books with us."

Isa agreed, "I only asked Jesse or Jessica what the portal was because I didn't want to reveal that I was once a member of the Old Builders."

"Cassie used to be a member too, but something went wrong and she was sent to anther world without her flint and steel." Hadrian explained.

"Now for the first dare..."

Everyone pull out laptops, Lukas borrowing Lunar's, and began to read.

 **A** **few hours later~**

"That..." Lizzie started, not knowing what to say.

"Was..." TorqueDawg trailed off, actually not knowing what to say for once.

"Awesome!" Axel yelled, jumping up and down, making Petra smile a bit **(I ship Pexel! I'm sorry Jetra shippers!).**

"Dude! A creeper hybrid!? That's so AWESOME!"

"Yeah! Blaze rod!" Petra throw her arms in the air, grinning.

"BLAZE RODS!" Gill suddenly shouted, pumping his fists in the air.

"Spider hybrid?" Jessica rest her head in her palm.

"Enderman... Hmm..." Olivia hum softly, thinking.

"Charade is cool." Aiden said, raising his green eyes to look at Maya,"What about you?"

"Charade as well." Maya look at him from the computer screen.

"All the stories are cool, I think Lunar knows them. Let's ask her opinion when she comes back." Lukas said, looking up.

Just as he said that, the door opened. "I'm ba- KYA!" Lunar was splashed with water by Cassie, who cringed.

Lunar look at everyone, a huge tickmark on her forehead, "Who. Did. That?" She said with a threatening tone.

Cassie shakily raised her hand, "I did," she cringe when Lunar wiped her head towards her, "It was a dare I'm so sorry!" Lunar's shoulders relaxed as the tickmark disappeared.

"It's alright, it's just a dare." And with that, Lunar snap her fingers, making herself completely dried.

"We read Ariza Luca's stories, what's your favorite?" Lukas asked.

"It's got to be Charade," Lunar smile before turning to the readers. "I hope you enjoy, leave a PM if you want your truth or dare in a chapter or if you don't have an account, leave a review and time to say..."

"BYYYYYYYYYYE!" Everyone yelled, this time, the Youtubers glomping Lunar.


	5. KITTY LUNAR!

"We have more dares..." Lunar sighed as she stepped in the living where everyone is.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked as he stand up.

"Nothing's wrong actually, I'm just feeling down today..." She said as she read the piece of paper to everyone.

Johnathen: Hello anyway dares and truths

I dare stampylonghead to sing the avgn song and along with dan sing snow miser and heat miser song 

I dare male jessie to kiss petra and female jessie to kiss who se likes 

I dare everyone to sing a veggietales song but stampy has to sing hope's song 

Stampy what happened between you and l for Lee

Lunar look up and stare at Dan, Stampy, and everyone else, expecting them to do the songs. That's when Dan noticed something, her eyes look more dull and lifeless than the last dare. Almost if she wasn't alive, that send Dan shivers down his spine, forcing him to look away.

"Alright, someone get the microphones!" Stampy yelled. Lunar simply snapped her fingers, making a microphone appear in everyone's hands.

 **Timeskip because I'm lazy~**

"Now that that's over, Jesse, Jess..."

"Only the cheek." Jesse mumbled as he quickly peck Petra on the cheek.

The shine in Lunar's eyes returned as she eagerly look at Jessica, who blushed from embarrassment.

"D-Do I have to?" Jessica stuttered as she nervously look around.

"Yes, yes you want to do your dare." Lunar chuckled as she shove Jessica into the circle.

"Lu?... You pick this dare after I told you my crush didn't you?" Jessica rolled her eyes, looking at Lunar.

"Sorry Jess, I don't know what you're talking about." Lunar sniggered, putting an innocent look.

"Now kiss L-" Lunar started to say the name but Jessica quickly slap her hand on Lunar's mouth before she could say anything.

"Shut up." Jessica grumbled, making Lunar pout but then smiled.

"You know you want to Jess~" Jessica blushed even more, sighing as she went over to Lukas and surprised him by suddenly kissing him. The blonde blushed instantly as the girl quickly pull away and jump out the window.

Lukas stare at the window in awe as Lunar giggle, before a piece of paper appear in her hand again.

"The hell?" Lunar mumbled as she look at the paper when her eyes widen.

"Oh hell no! Fuck this dare!" She shouted as she jump out the same window Jessica jump out of.

Star: Hehe, I'm so evil XD.

Lu, I dare you to say two quotes from any main character you made. After that, someone scratched the back of her ears and see what happens XD.

Another dare for Lu, I dare you to read the first chapter of your newest fanfiction to everyone.

Gabriel got up and ran after Lunar. After a few minutes, he came back with a screaming Lunar on his shoulders.

"PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" Lunar screamed as she bang her fists on Gabriel's back. The warrior didn't listen, he simply carried Lunar towards the circle.

"You're gonna have to do it Lu." Lunar sighed as she jump down from Gabriel's shoulders.

" _Anyone who joins our family stays in it, even if you're far away, we'll always be with you. Because all of us are family, no matter what._ " Lunar quoted as she look around, seeing shocked faces.

" _I know their safe because I trust them. Every single person in our village is strong in a different way and I'm sure they can defend themselves from any danger as all as they're together._ " Lunar quote again as she sat down.

Axel snap out of his shocked state, so he sneak behind Lunar and scratched her behind her ears, causing her to let out a 'purr', leaning towards him until she accidentally fall on the hard stone flour. Axel chucked, pulling his hand away as Lunar blushed from embarrassment.

Laughter filled the room as Lunar hided her face.

"Oh my Notch! That is so freaking adorable~" Lizzie coo as she scoot over and scratched Lunar behind her ears causing another 'purr'.

"Can we just move on to the next dare?" Petra laughed as she lean on Axel. Lunar immediately jump up and ran to her bedroom to get her laptop as laughter filed the room again.

10 minutes later, Lunar came back with her laptop.

"Ok, here it goes..." and with that, Lunar start reading.

 **After the story~**

"Now that that's over, I hope you enjoy, leave a PM if you want your truth or dare in a chapter or if you don't have an account, leave a review and time to say..."

"BYYYYYYYYYE!" Everyone yelled, the animals jumping on Lunar to glomp her.


	6. PRANK YA!

"Annnd... We got more dares!" Lunar yelled as she teleported next to Petra, surprising the redhead.

"Where did you come from!?" Petra asked/yelled.

Luna sheepishly grinned. "Sorry, some fucking jerk decided to nail planks on my door so I have to teleport using my host powers."

"You could of send a warning!"

"But Petra, if you see purple stars, it means I'm teleporting to that spot. Isn't that a good of a warning?" Lunar asked, titing her head to the right. **(Sweet little cinnamon roll~)**

"Are you-"

"Can we just get to the dare?" Stampy asked. Lunar cleared her throat and began reading it to everyone.

Ariza Luca: Hi again! Hope ya don't mind more dares x3

I dare Lukas to do the ALS Ice Bucket challenge (basically, dump a bucket of ice cold water on your head.) Sorry Lukas!

Petra, Jesse, and Jessie... I'm bored so here, have a popsicle.

I dare Hadrian and Mevia to drink one of Ivor's experimental potions. They have to deal with effects of said potion for at least twenty-four hours. I'm not too stoked with either 

of them. (frowns at them)

Lunar! Prank somebody! (no prank-backs, so Cassie is off limits. Also, nothing deadly)

Popsicles appeared in Jesse, Petra, and Jessica's hands.

"Uh, thanks?" Petra said, looking at her popsicle.

"Sweet! Thanks Ariza!" Jesse cheered, biting into his popsicle happily.

Jessica didn't say anything, but she lick all over the top of the popsicle, savoring the taste. All the sudden there was a loud 'thump'.

Everyone turn and saw Lukas on the ground, unconscious with a nosebleed.

Lunar picked up a bucket filled with ice cold water and tip toed towards him. Slowly, she tipped the bucket over the blonde.

"Uh Lu, isn't that a bit harsh to do it when he's unconscious?" Jesse asked, still biting into his popsicle.

Lunar tit her head to the right. "But isn't it the fastest way to wake up someone without hurting them?"

Jesse slap his forehead. "Of course she has to be a cinnamon roll." He mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!"

Lunar shrugged and pour the ice cold water over Lukas, causing the blonde to jump up and yelp.

"Lu, what the heck!?"

"You don't want me to wake you up and make you bang your head on a table right? Be glad you already finished your dare."

"...you got a point"

Lunar pick out two splash potions and cluck it towards Hadrian and Mevia. Hadrian has poison, and Mevia has nausea.

"Ow ow ow." Hadrian groan as he rubbed some of the contents from his eyes.

"Argh..." Mevia groan as she sway side to side.

Lunar got up and drag Cassie with her, probably to set up her prank with Cassie.

"See you later~ We going to set up the prank!" Lunar waved as she walk away.

 **The next morning~**

"Ready?" Cassie whisper to Lunar, sniggering a bit.

Lunar had set up tables over everyone, along with a speaker next to them. In front of her was a microphone in a stand and an air horn.

"Ready." Lunar replied, covering her mouth to stifle her laughter.

You see, Lunar was planning to wake everyone by pressing the button on the air horn in front of the microphone, letting the sound of the air horn go through the speakers, causing everyone to jerk up, hit their heads on the tables, realized it was Lunar, and yell at her.

"This is going to be so goood~" Cassie laughed. "I can't believe you asked me to set this up with you!"

"I couldn't prank you back though, besides, I need help setting up anyway." Lunar smiled.

"Haha, I'm kinda glad I'm not a part of it. Mainly to see everyone's reactions."

"Hehe, alright. 3, 2, 1."

 **HONNNNNNNNNNNNNK!**

After she pressed the button, there were a TON of screams, shouts, and bangs. Once the two girls heard that, they burst out laughing.

Lunar lean towards the microphone, "Goood morning everyone! I hope you enjoyed my little prank." And than she leaned back, tittering.

There were a bunch of 'LUNARS' once she finished speaking, causing the two girls to laugh even harder.

"I hope you readers enjoy, leave a PM if you want your truth or dare feature in a chapter or a review if you don't have a account." Lunar managed through her giggles, turning to the readers.

Cassie slowly managed to stop laughing, giggling a bit, "And time to say..."

"BYYYYYYYYYYW!" The two girls waved, sniggering a bit.


	7. Mistletoe Mischief part 1

It's almost Christmas, everyone was dressed in red and white Christmas outfits of their choice. It was peaceful, everyone was decorating the place, until...

"ALRIGHT! More dares!" Lunar yelled as she jumped on Axel's back, who shriek in surprise.

"Also, IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS!" Lunar squeal, with a glint in her eyes. Lunar was dressed in a long sleeved off-shoulder red and white santa dress up to her knees, with white trim at the top and bottom sleeves and the end of the dress, wearing a black belt around her waist and a santa hat on her head. She also has small snowflake earrings and small white gloves.

Innocent, but adorable.

Dan raised his eyebrow, "What got you in a good mood?"

Lunar smiles, "I'm just in the Christmas spirit."

"Enough with the chatting! What's the dare?!" Ivor snapped.

Lunar read the dares to herself before sniggering.

"Oh this is too good~"

Guest1021: Hello!

I dare Lunar and Cassie to do another prank, cause why not?

I bestow this cookie to...Magnus! (But the cookie drops from the ceiling and lands on his head) REVENGE FOR AXEL!

I dare Ellegaard to say "potato" at the end of each of her sentences. REVENGE FOR OLIVIA!

Lukas: Why were you friends with the Blaze Rods when you were still the Ocelots?

I dare Gill not to say Blaze Rods for a chapter!

I dare everyone else to try to get him to say Blaze Rods!

I'M SO EVIL! BWAHAHAHAHA! Ciaooooooo!

Gill gulped at his dare.

Maya smirked at his reaction, "Blaze rods?"

Gill shook his head, keeping his mouth shut.

"Team name?" Aiden smirked as Gill shook.

"BLAZE RODS!" Lunar randomly cheered, smirking as Gill bit his lip.

All of sudden, a cookie appeared out of nowhere and landed on Magnus's head, making him let out of a yelp.

"At least it's not that embarrassing potato." Ellegaard mumbled, causing Lunar to slap her hand over her mouth to hide her sniggers.

Lukas scratched the back of his head, glancing at Jessica before opening his mouth to reply, "Our parents were close friends and often set us up on playdates. When the Building Competition came around, Aiden suggested we become a team and we been a team for a long time before the Witherstorm came along." **(This is just a theory, I repeat, this is just a theory.)**

The Blaze Rods simply nodded.

"Enough with the chatting, come Lu, let's do another prank." Cassie appeared behind Lunar and started dragging her to her room.

Lunar pouted, wanting to continue teasing Gill but chuckle anyway, "Ok ok geez. Slow down for Irene's stake."

 **With Cassie and Lunar~**

"So, what should we do?" Cassie asked as the two arrived in Cassie's room.

Lunar tap her chin, thinking, before a lightbulb appeared on her head and smirk. "I got an idea."

Cassie raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"Let's do some mistletoe mischief eh?" Cassie's eyes widen before she smirked.

"Man, I love your ideas Lu."

"I come up the best ideas, I know."

 **With Everyone Else~**

Lizzie was humming, walking down the hallway, not noticing a mistletoe above her head. Lunar pop up in front of her, making sure she is nowhere near Lizzie.

"Hey Lizzie! Did you tell anyone about the photo?"

Lizzie jumped, before placing her hand on her chest. "Lu you scare me!"

Lunar sheepishly grinned. "Sorry, I was just asking."

"Well, for your question, no I didn't show anyone the photo."

"Good."

"What photo?" Dan walk up to Lizzie, right under the mistletoe.

Lizzie jumped, turning around and blushed a bit. "Photo? I was talking about the photo between Lunar and her crush." She squeak nervously. Lunar glare at Lizzie with fake betrayal. Lizzie laughed, knowing Lunar is faking it.

Dan chuckled, "Oh? Lu has a little crush?" Lunar turned red.

"I-I-It's none of your business." Lunar stuttered. But then she look up and smirked. "But look up." She sniggered, pointing to where the mistletoe.

"Look up? That doesn't even- Oh." Dan started before turning red when he look up.

Lizzie look up and blush even harder. "L-L-Lu? Did you set this up?"

Lunar whistle innocently, "I don't know what you're telling about." Before taking out her phone, preparing to take pictures. "Now KISS!"

Dan sighed and lean down towards Lizzie, the girl turn redder and redder the closer he get to her. Ignoring the snapping from Lunar's phone, the two kissed. Lunar fainted from fangirling.

Lunar was actually planning to use the mistletoe on Lukas and Jessica. Dan and Lizzie works too.

* * *

 **More mistletoe mischief will be next~ Leave a review if you don't have an account or a PM if you have on if you want YOUR truth or dare in a chapter. Time to say...**

 **BYYYYYYYYYYYE**


	8. Mistletoe Mischief part 2

**(A/N: I know it's past Christmas but I want to continue this. Peace out -Lunar.)**

"Let me guess, you got Dan and Lizzie instead of Jess and Lukas?" Cassie said as she look down at the now conscious brunette in amusement.

"Yes, I don't mind them at all." Lunar chuckle as she spring up.

Cassie chuckle at the girl's excitement. "Wanna do more mistletoe mischief?"

Lunar smirked, "Gladly."

 **(A/N: This is the part where I skip to the ship where I am sure many others ship. Because I ship Axel with Petra and Jesse with Olivia [don't ask why I blame others from .] I'm sure I will get hate for those ships. If you ask for the ships I don't ship, I will not add them in. I don't ship them but I think Axelivia and Jetra are super adorable. I mean it)**

"Alright, who did you get?" Lunar asked Cassie as she put away the mistletoe used for Petra and Axel. "I got Petra with Axel."

Cassie shrugged, holding up the mistletoe for Olivia and Jesse. "I got Olivia and Jesse."

"... Give me the picture of them."

Cassie titter and hand her the pic she took during the mischief. Lunar gasp dramatically once she look at the pic. It showed Olivia and Jesse kissing with Stacy's hands in a pushing position, with a mischievous look on her face.

"Stacy pushed them? Holy shit, Stampy did it to Pexel too!"

Cassie's eyes widen and a smirk appear on her face. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Lunar smirk as well. "That's my question."

"Operation: Mistletoe over Stampy x Stacy!" The two shouted together, before rushing off, cackling the whole way.

 **With Stacy~**

Stacy walk around the temple as she look at the embarrassed couples who kissed under the mistletoe. Snickering at Jesse and Olivia, she, was surprisedly the one who push them to kiss.

Mostly because Lunar's matchmaking personality is rubbing off of her.

Huh, is Lunar always like that before her. Er. Change? It seems that way.

But why is she still here. Not that Stacy mind but still...

Could the Lunar now isn't the Lunar before the change?

Lizzie mention the Lunar before loves to drop puns, and the Lunar now drops a few puns every now and then.

Stacy was too absorbed in her thoughts, she bump into Stampy.

"Oof!" She let down as she stumbled.

"Sorry," A hand reach down. "I wasn't paying attention." Stampy smile at her. Stacy smile back, feeling butterflies in her stomach.

"Nah, it's fine. I wasn't paying attention either." And she took Stampy's hand and got up.

There was a few giggles. Stacy turn and saw Lunar and Cassie, smirking and stifling their laughter.

Oh don't tell me-

"Stace.." Lunar teased as she look up. "Look up."

Stacy look up and froze. Above them, was a unmistakeable mistletoe.

"You two set this up didn't you?" Stacy deadpan. Cassie recovered from her laughter and was whistling innocently.

"We have no idea what you're talking about." Stacy narrowed her eyes. She still didn't trust the former murderer.

"Well then," Lunar giggled, swaying side to side. "You know the rules. Petra and Axel kiss on the lips, Jesse and Ivi kiss there as well, and Dan and Lizzie did too. Whichever is fine."

Stacy blush and was about to retort when she was turned around and a pair of lips slam against hers.

Her eyes widen before kissing back, ignoring the snapping of pictures and squealing from Lunar, she didn't care. It was just them.

 **Lunar's PoV**

Lunar was excited, and was squealing like a mad fangirl. She was so putting the pictures on her wall.

A pong of pain strike through her heart. She wasn't jealous. Of course she was happy!

More like, **L** o **V** e **S** i **C** k.

She remember spending time with her crush, remembering the good, and the bad.

She miss him.

But he was gone.

Gone because of her uselessness.

She couldn't help him.

She couldn't save him.

She couldn't protect.

Lunar shook off the negative thoughts and continue taking pictures of the kissing duo in front of her.

She didn't care about her own feelings.

As long as her friends were happy, she's happy.


	9. We're Back! (kinda)

"Hey, everyone and welcome back to MCSM True or Dare!" Lunar sat down on her seat, hands clasped together, grinning a bit. "Sorry if I hadn't written any chapters in a super long time, it's just school and stuff so I apologize. Anyway, the mistletoe dare will be discontinued (seeing as it is passed Christmas) and will be on hold until next year!" She got up, her grin growing, "Now, I'm going to surprise everyone..."

* * *

It was all quiet. It's been like that since Lunar disappeared. Petra sat there, silent. Where was the brunette, no one knows. Not even Cassie, who stuck by the female's side ever since the pranking dare. All of them were starting to miss the shy and cheeky female.

All the sudden, the door creak open. Petra didn't glanced up, expecting the mailman, only to hear Lukas choking on his spit. Petra glanced up, her jaw dropping open.

Lunar stood there, smiling, "Hey, guys."

She barely finished her sentence when Cassie ran up and tackled her to the ground. Lunar let out a loud gasp as she landed hard on the ground. Cassie got up and helped her up, then immediately pull her into a tight hug, "Where were you?! We were so worried!"

Lunar grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, school got me busy."

Surprisingly, Hadrian walk up to her, and stared at her for a good five minutes, before patting her on the shoulder gently, "Good to see you're okay, sport."

The only response he got was a shocked Lunar.

Lizzie knock her out of her shocked state and put her hands on her shoulders, smiling, "It's so good to see you, Lu."

Lunar smiled back, "Yeah yeah yeah. Anyway. We got a few dares to do, so we'll be a bit busy." She pull out a note and began reading it out loud.

Purplestar: Ok I'm so evil so everyone gets a free choco bar!

Choco bars appeared in front of everyone, a few eating them gratefully.

1\. I dare Dan to ask Lizzie out

Dan spit out his choco bar, making a sound that sounded like an embarrassed, 'What?', only to came close to choking. Axel patted him on the back, smirking a bit as Lizzie hided her red face with her hands.

2\. I dare everyone to stand in the middle of 

Crown Mesa and say "I love PAMA!"

Lunar and Harper made a face, while PAMA, uh, made a happy face.

3\. Finally I dare Stampy, Jesse, Isa, Harper, and Nell to stand over a volcano and cook or bake their fav food.

"I can already sense the destruction in the last one." Lunar said flatly, watching as Dan shyly asked Lizzie out, who quickly nodded, blushing. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

"Do we _have_ to do this?" Harper asked Lunar, who sighed, "For the last time, it's a dare, Harper."

"Where is everyone?" Petra asked, looking around.

A wicked grin crept over Lunar's face, "Purplestar didn't say anyone in the Crown Mesa can hear us. So I may or may not put everyone in a sleeping spell until we're finished with our dare."

Petra blinked at her. "You, smart, motherf*cker."

Lunar laughed at that, before cupping her hands to her face and shouting, "I love PAMA!" with as much sarcasm as she could. Everyone else followed, either with sarcasm or cringing words.

* * *

Sure enough, after their last dare, there was a lot of destruction. To put it in a long story short, the volcano exploded after Stampy put his special ingredient inside (which turned out to be TNT), Lunar have to teleport everyone back to the house and fix everything, and now they were wrapping up everyone involved in the dare's injuries.

"Tell us when your special ingredient is TNT, please." Stacy grumbled as she wrap up Stampy's injuries. "You really got me worried."

"Sorry, Stace." Stampy sheepishly grin, before leaning up and placing a gentle kiss on Stacy's lips, who kissed back.

Lunar let out a little squeak and gently shook Cassie, "What did I missed when I was gone?!"

"Stacy and Stampy started dating after Christmas." Cassie said flatly.

Lunar fainted.

* * *

 **Updates won't be coming daily, that's for sure. I'm just doing this for fun. Anyway, if you want your dare or truth to be in a chapter, please leave a review if you don't have a account and if you do, PM me! Until next time, bye!**


End file.
